


Check Yes Gnomiet

by sour_apples



Category: Brave (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, so it can be read as romantic or queerplatonic or what have u!!, this is just for simple goofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_apples/pseuds/sour_apples
Summary: With the passion of a man on the gallows, Jack gasped and said, “The carnival is in town tomorrow, and I need you to go on the Tunnel of love with me.”
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Merida (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Check Yes Gnomiet

There weren't really many extensive circumstances that led up to this point. You could say it started when Merida first began indulging the boy's whims, or maybe pin it as early as when she met Frost, but no. Jack's shenanigans were typically independent of one another. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing…

_This_ instance, yet to be classified, started with her answering the front door. Even if she had not seen Jack's shock of white air through the peephole her father installed years ago, she would have known it was him from the rhythmic and ever _specific_ knock. She didn’t think Jack even knew he had a tell, but he half-whistled 'Mr. Sandman' under his breath so often that Merida had gotten it stuck in her head for over two weeks, once. 

Merida freed three different locks and unlatched two more. Before she even properly cracked the front door open, Jack surged forward and was backed by all the mischief in the world. He clasped his hands over his heart, dramatically fell to his knees. With the passion of a man on the gallows, he gasped and said, “The carnival is in town tomorrow, and I need you to go on the Tunnel of love with me.”

Merida opened and closed her mouth several times over, and tried to find the trace of irony or trick in the statement. She’d learned from experience he’d just laugh at her if she kept it to a simple ‘wot?’ 

“...I don’t suppose this is you asking me out on a date?” Thankfully, her default state was sardonic. 

“No! Nothing like that!” Jack said immediately, eyes going wide. Merida didn’t know if she should be relieved or offended at how quick the denial came. “I want to steal one of the animatronic gnomes. It looks less suspicious when I have a plus one.” 

There was something leading in his tone. Merida snorted and debated pushing a hand on his chest when he was still wobbling on his knees. She noted the long, winding cobble staircase behind him and didn’t know if that made it a better or worse idea. “And I suppose you need a partner-in-crime?” 

“Bingo!” Jack beamed, springing up from his devastated pose into a just as an overplayed affect of elation. She’d missed her chance. “Will you?” 

“Hm. Depends. What do I get out of it?” She asks. Like getting out of her mother’s house wasn't an excuse enough. 

“An adventurous heist with one of your bestest friends!” 

“Is that what you are?” 

Jack tried and failed to deadpan, his upturned lips getting dangerously close to ‘smile’ territory. He can’t even keep the chuckle out of his voice, and Merida rolls her eyes fondly. “You are so mean to me, y’know that? I could have asked Rapunzel or Hiccup to come with but no, I always get it in my head to go to you first. On, mind you, an awesome quest. Even when I know what you’re like. Why do I do that to myself?” Outside of the fact that Hiccup was busy with his new rescue cat, and that Rapunzel’s mother hated Jack relentlessly, of course. 

Merida shrugged to her ears. “ _I_ ask Rapunzel first. Saves me a lot of headache from you and lizard-brains." 

“Well, yeah. But then you would be missing out on stealing a child-sized animatronic gnome. So.” Jack purposefully quirked his eyebrows in that way Merida couldn't replicate and grinned. Dreamworks brow, Hiccup always called it.

She didn't even know why gnomes where the go-to for a tunnel of _Love_. She'd seen some romcoms involving them, sure, but she didn't know what was particularly romantic about the gardening aesthetic and rosy cheeks. Cupid seemed more fitting, but whatever. She had a more pressing question. “Why on earth would I want a giant gnome robot? ….Why do YOU want a giant gnome robot?” 

Jack grinned his best fox's grin. He held up a boney finger, “I’ll tell you!” They both waited a second for his dramatic pause, as was the known custom. "When we are on that disgustingly-sappy Gondola!” 

Merida starred dumbfoundedly for a moment. Was she really about to spend her weekend attending a carnival with Jack for the sole purpose of disturbing the corniest attraction there? Where there would be great chance of them dunking on the lovesick aesthetic together, an even greater chance she might get to see Jack fall ass first into an artificial river, and cotton candy after the fact? Even if Jack's heist turned out to be a disaster, at least it would be funny. Putting on a tone of resignation, she sighed and said, “I'm packing flashlights, then?” 

Jack cheered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet! Seriously surprised myself with how short it was, actually, the word document didn't even go over one page! I like the concept though, so I might do a follow up, might not.  
> I have so much wips of these two though it's insane. This is hyperfixation in action!


End file.
